Paraiso Saga
|-|Paradise= Paradise |-|Fame= Fame |-|Power= Power |-|All for the taking= All for the taking Introduction |-|Disclaimer= I do not own any pictures or videos in here. Only the written content and hand-drawn works are mine. Everything else had been borrowed from someone else. |-|Introductory Quote= The concept of another world is interesting. Imagine a world that worked on fundamentally different mechanics from yours. They follow an entirely different set of laws and things such as gravity, time, and spatiality. Or on the other hand they could be restricted or advanced by even more laws that don’t necessarily follow our dimensions. Then there are also simpler things like, what if the type of biological beings born in that realm evolved differently from ours? The chances of that exact same circumstances and conditions with only minor differences is incredibly low. But if one believes in the theory of infinite worlds then that kind of world does exist more than we expect. But just to theorize imagine this for the sake of thinking about it. What if they never had religion in the first place. How different would their circumstances be? Would they be on the different spectrum of advances or would they be the same or even lower? Is there a possibility that wars would not have been fought there or would the world be even more immoral? Or would they be unable to even avoid the creation of it? How about the laws that we follow ourselves? Just the simple ones? How different would morality be or their political systems? Would they simply follow a simple one like a monarchy, a democracy that allows people to be free, a system that forces everyone to work together and rations everything. Or would they even have an alternatively different type of political government that we never tried before? What about the dangers in our lives? The geographical conditions? We have many unexplored lands and places to visit. The capability to travel space is still being explored and yet we haven’t even explored most of our oceans. We have so much to find out, and so much to do. Do similar worlds as ours in another universe have that problem? Have they fully understood what their world is like and all the places in there? What more is there? Is there anything else for them to find in their home solar system? Or have they not even reached the means to truly explore and only exist as a single tribe in a single planet? Better yet what about what they don’t have as belongings? About things that we take for granted. How would they adapt or act when they don’t have what we value? Can you imagine a world without our CMS? The Coordinate Management System that allows us to communicate with anyone? We’ll be so detached from each other if that was the case and considering how much we use them. I’ve even seen people suffer withdrawals from not having them, or at least feel stressed. Some however I’ve noticed are relaxed. What about our PFs? Of course they’re quite expensive but they are notable for their efficiency. Some countries don’t even have them due to lack of resources and capability to make them work. But the sheer number of things you can make them do is astounding. Can you imagine the risks possessed by having no Duendes working for us? Who else would manage all those difficult and dangerous tasks that can cost lives of any normal human? Although some argue that it’s unfair to leave it all up to them they don’t really mind. Or the idea of no magic? Can you believe that? If we don’t have the existing energy around us none of us would be able to advance much in many fields. The projection of energy that causes us to stay on the ground. The energy that allows us to breathe air. The energy that allows us to not fall to the timely cold winters whenever the sun vanishes for too long. Can you possibly imagine a world like that? Well.... Out there... somewhere, a universe different from ours has something akin to that. We haven't found them yet. But they're bound to exist. Aren't you excited? Supporters and Opponents *'Supporters' ** CoreOfimBalance(COB) *'Opponents' Overview and Setting about the Verse Paraiso Saga (Name might change) is initially a fantasy focused franchise. The existence of magic is everywhere and at the same time monsters and demons are scattered around the realms. Kingdoms here and there are led different whether by king, a council, or a democracy, each one is far enough to have different cultures from each region. It does not however underminie the number of princes, adventurers, heroes, thieves, merchants, mages, and many more from exploring. Although monsters and non-humanoid beings exist there is no big wars between them. Instead civilization is more focused onterritorial expansion, scientifical development, being deemed culturally superior to others, or simply interconnecting with more countries. After all, the state of the world right now nothing is fully explored yet and there is much to discover. From achievements in invention and magecraft, to the abyssal caverns and dungeons below, to the deep wide oceans and vastlands of sand and snow. There is much to discover, which further adds on to the Hunt for Excalibur In almost every realm magical artifacts exist. They bring about great power and can unlock the secrets of the past, the gateway to future, or the power to lead the present. There are many to change the tides and turn a kingdom into a flourishing one. The assortment promises various levels of usage and effectivity. But then there's Excalibur. The divine blade of the chosen one. The sword that brings shame to all other artifacts and is the path to the infinite. It's the blade that would lead the truth and can only be found and pulled by the one who can become the true leader of the world. Prophecies and various historical data are vague but they all converge into this one truth. Excalibur is a mighty blade crafted by the gods themselves that would bring about a whle new world to whoever pulls it out every millenia. So it's only natural that many would try to fight for it. Warring kingdoms, expert adventurers, bounty hunters, mages of an academy, many types of people would use and do anything to achieve this. Alliances would be made, wars would be fought, rivalries crafted. The hunt for Excalibur isn't just a measly myth. It's an established event with the dictation of a previous victor before. Someone who turned a small kingdom into an empire. It does not matter where this began, but it simply holds undeniable truth. The Hunt for Excalibur is a very focal and important event for this franchise. Since after all it is a very powerful weapon. But... who are those people from the underground that are so stunned by the existence of magic? What are those weapons do they use and why do they have such a different belief in history? And just how large is the underground that they hide in? What is their relation to those abyssal dungeons and how do they know so much? Why are the demons that people fear so reclusive and despises humanity? And why do those few humans or other beings that choose to go with them are rumored to be alive instead of being eaten alive or something like that? What could possibly make them want to stay with those beings? Who are those people from the sky who claims they have returned? Why do they think they're above them and why do they keep speaking about experiments and simulations? And why do they badmouth our deities and claim Excalibur is theirs and those who hide will reveal themselves? Just what is this Remnant Organization they speak of? But what of the worshippers? Why do worshippers who leave their coven either die of natural causes, of accident, or are branded as traitors or criminals? Why are the deities themselves so hard to face that even their worshippers share the people's doubt? Why does anyone who question the prophecies of the past tend to vanish or become another person entirely? An overlying mystery after mystery... Yet it all connects to one thing. What exactly is the truth behind Excalibur? Is it really the divine blade of the true king? Is it really the weapon blessed by the gods themselves? Or is it something else more sinister? Just what exactly is it? This story will explore the idea of dreamers having their perception and fantasies shattered and be rebuilt. The story will be about a nearly endless world of wonder and fantasy. This story will toy around with the concept of Isekai. The story would play around with the concept of a mystery that will be stemming from a concept of Science vs Magic. The story would focus on mythological references alongside legendary historical characters being portrayed in this alternate segments of universes. But most of all... It's a small person's journey trying to explore this big vast world, and trying to find their meaning. Actual History and Terminology The world is vastly different from Earth. It's vast and many of its lower lands are unexplored due to simply the sheer size of the world. That also doesn't account for the fact that there are other realms/planets existing out there connected by gateways (a term for portals). Many kingdoms aren't even aware of each other's existence and can barely intervene with the great distance between each one. Some are busy focusing on developing their own kingdom whether for magical prowess or focusing on building themselves as a might empire. Some focus on culture and expansion while other spread their religion or go against others. The existing non-human races and the existence of monsters, demons, and other unknown creatures are additional hurdle to this already difficult proccess. If one were to become an adventurer it would be far too difficult to explore and there's a very high risk of dying. The world is still far from attaining true peace but they are making their way. Allegiances and rivalries are forming and soon, various heroes and legends would clash with one another to prove their prowess. But one cannot deny the slowly increasing interconnectedness of the people as time passes. In summary, it's very similar to a medieval era styled fantasy story. Science has progressed in a small fashion but almost everyone treats magic as their foundation. Magic is the science of this world while the minimal non-magic reliant science studies only lead to minor inventions. The advances in the magical milestones makes this very much akin to a fantasy-based story. However there are true central concepts to this world. 1) 2) Inspirations *'Siirakanuu's Tenco's Story' *'Nanatsu no Taizai' *'Blame!' *'Matrix' *'Magi' And many more Power Level of the Verse (WIP) In its Paraiso arc, the power of the verse isn't too strong early. Fighters focus on leading armies and utilizing weaponry to the fullest. Artifact users and magic users follow the set of rules that limit the effects of destructive magic. As time progresses and more lands are explored, more factions are willing to ignore the rules, whether they be of natives of the surface, of the sky, or of the underground. Artifacts are also used and mastered now resulting in higher scale fights. Average tiers in the beginning range around city to island ranking but most characters are known to be fast but never breaching the speed of light. Yet. Haxx abilities are also notable around the verse. In the Pendragon saga, which occurs prior to any of the events in Paraiso arc is much freer. Unlike the present that's limited by the numerous rules, they are allowed to do as they please. Wide-scale fight happens all the time and death isn't exactly rare or even uncommon. Many powerful beings are showcased here while some previously weak characters are expanded. Many such as the Zodiac and Holy Knights and Future Foundation are notable for being the template of typical characters and factions here. With a weaker Zodiac Knight creating an ocean with an attack to separate two continents and the concept of bypassing the limit of speed by information. The scope of Excalibur is also revealed to be interconnected with the concept of stories and thoughts. Which to explain spans the immeasurable connection of dimensions and realms, giving birth to any thought conceived no matter what. Important Pages about Factions and Characters *'Outcasts of Paradise (Protagonists)' - The focused main characters. Although they're not necessarily together their allegiance is notable enough. Even if they separate somehow they find themselves meeting with each other. The central main characters of the story ** Aizawa the Hilt Holder ** Kulyog the Vendor ** Nage - The Inventor of Fantasies ** Prince Sauille Samarvicus - The Artifact God *'Natives of the First Kingdom' - The literal title of what Aizawa calls the people she first met in her journey. Mostly because the name is already so difficult for her to remember and the confusion just made her conclude this title. ** Nage ** Prince Sauille Samarvicus - The Artifact God ** Lord Salbah Eringad - The Runaway Knight ** Merlin of the Sands - The Deserted Elder ** Dio the Hound *'His Legion ' - Ryner Lenn's speedily growing legion. As a person who was born from being a commoner, his rising faction is quite notable. Are they villainous or are they heroic? Their motivations are definitely to save the world and reclaim Excalibur. But there's something incredibly suspicious about them. ** Ryner Lenn - The Uprising Hero ** Zhao Liang - The Spear of the Eastern Sun *'The Underground's and Surface's Most Wanted' - An unknown group that formed upon an execution for a corrupt princess for a kingdom. The leader of the group seemed to be a powerful being who's been imprisoned for heresy and claiming he was a friend of the previous Arthur. Regardless he is an immortal whose motives are unknown and this faction is rising up to hunt for Excalibur. ** Urashima "Urara" Tarou - The Millenium Convict ** Ritta - The Kidnapped Princess ** Pierre - Pestillence's Pride *'Other Contenders for Excalibur' - Naturally people would be looking for Excalibur's fragments. These are but a few of those looking for it. ** Lord Salbah Eringad - The Runaway Knight ** Thomas Wise ** Prince Solomon ** Freyja ** Eden *'Demons' - Unknown. Very mysterious ** Demon King Asmodeus *'The Eden of Hell Organization' - One of the most prominent organizations of the lower levels. Naturally full of monsters and otherworldy beings. ** Lady Regina Wiessner - The Moonlight Queen ** Sebastian Gallavant - The Hulk of the Monsters ** Bob - The Wolf Style Werewolf ** Michelle - The Trapmaster Witch ** Layla - The Dead Musician *'Company of Excalibur's Second' - A faction notable for being the Expedition that won the legendary Excalibur in the past. Their feats make their tales passed down to the legends even now. However their rise has caused great destruction upon many cities and caused uproar in many kingdoms. Are they truly uprising a coup that would send the whole kingdom shaking? Or is there something else they plan to do? **Draughter Proann **Dess Embers **Ware Jann **Barry F **Mark H Chang **Averill **Maten Y and Mason Y **Junifer E **Julio Lidas **Augustine **Stephanie Embers **Bertha Octavius **Nova Berlington "Chiron" *'The Demons from the Underground/Survivors of the Abyss' - Survivors of the past. Their history is quite different from the surface and they believe that the surface has been wiped out for a millennia. They hold the truth from another perspective and would benefit greatly from cooperation. However, just what exactly is the world that spans below them? ** Cynthia Hall *'The Holy Ones' *'The Demons from the Sky/Remnant Organization' - The ones called aliens from the sky. Though they have different levels of military prowess they seem to have a democracy and organized military. **Commanders and Warmasters ***Erwin Striker - The Ace ***Rando Alf - The Crimson **Captains ***Captain Elise Livaille - The Bomber Important Page about Magic System Power level of magic |-|Wood= This is playfully called the beginner level. Everyone is ranked this way in the beginning. No matter what level of affinity one has the base level is always this. In this state anyone can use any sort of magic spells if they learn the proccess. Even those of the underground can try their own spells. However take note, this does not mean that everyone would have the same affinity. Some people are born to never utilize magic and even they would be ranked here permanently. |-|Iron= The vast majority that can at least use the basic spells. Their affinity is still low and should not be relied on heavily but given enough time and practice they're bound to develop their skill into something that would matter. Almost any common folk from the surface would level into this. After all magic is an important part of people's lives. Can you imagine a world where no one has the magic to dry clothes and soak meat? That would be horrible. *Some underground folk can have this ability too. |-|Bronze= This is the point that the person can be or is an apprentice of a magus teacher. Schooling for this is very strict however and thus no official schools exist for these students. Instead, they have to rely on seeking or hiring tutors, teaching assistants, and on the rare occasion, scholars to assist them. Some cities do have schooling but it is not supported by the local government and thus they have to make their own means to keep afloat. Government or monarchy approved academies often have the apprentices being trained there to be developed to be an upstanding mage that aids them no matter what. * In terms of combat level these students can at least defend themselves from a common thug. It doesn't mean they would instantly win but most have various means to take care of themselves. |-|Silver= At this point, apprentices have become skilled enough to be notable in class compared to most students. These are the star students that can often act as the assistants to Magi professors. At this level, many of them have typically years of training or are prodigious enough to have a deep understanding of magic. At this stage typically a student either has a high affinity or regular affinity and if one is the latter it becomes difficult to continue their training. This is why it's important to find what one is best at and focus on it. * In terms of combat level these people can take on an entire gang of thugs or wolves by themselves. Of course, it's not recommended and some may slip up if underprepared. They are often used as support mages due to their delicate state. * At this point, even these mages can help handle lessons and are allowed to teach others. Good luck to them though. Magic is a pain to learn. |-|Gold= Teachers, Scholars, Professors, and battle mages are mostly here. Not only is it expected for mages to be capable of high-level magic but it's naturally expected for them to understand the theory well enough to teach others or find countermeasures for most problems. They are respected heavily by their own cities' leaders and are thus relied on for problems regarding magic. Whether one is stronger or not having a mage who is on this level is enough to be considered bragging right. A single teacher can help develop a city's level of excellence in magic if given enough time. * Battle Mages are often capable of fights. At this point, they're powerful enough to take down stronger monsters such as giants and lion packs with very little issues. But they can still be taken down often times with trickery, deceit, and ambushes. They're just incredibly hard to defeat in this case as even ambushes would not always work. |-|Platinum= At this point, it's typically known for a person to be incredibly prodigious or hard working at this rate. Most have at least two decades worth of knowledge regarding magecraft and know the theory of the magical particles that exists everywhere alongside artifacts. Often times they land themselves on roles of Headmasters and Council Mages. Both becoming a big part of the leading force in the area. War mages who choose to specialize in combat become something akin to army handlers with their level of power. |-|Diamond= One has to be incredibly fortunate or be both of the above (A prodigy that never slows down) in order to reach this level. These are the grandmasters and council leaders. Famed throughout kingdoms for their power and capability of magic. They can lead great advances in the studies of magic, they can take on an entire kingdom and win without breaking a sweat, and their judgement is heavily respected for the vast experience they possess. It's not surprising to see mostly men and women beyond their 30s and 40s here, but there are the few occasional younglings who are blessed with the above. |-|Gran= A prophet. If Arthur is the King, these people would be the contenders for the position of Merlin. The number of prophets existing are less than a hundred even with many realms taken into account. Many of them are known to be independent and often hide their identity. But a union of mages of the highest calibre would at least understand why their identities must be hidden. They understand the deeper roots of magic itself on a level that cannot be easily comprehended. To communicate with one would lead to confusion even if one is a great scholar regarding magic. Their minds seemed to work on a higher level of processing, visualizing things and imagining concepts that conventional or normal people don't rely on. * Notable Members ** Merlin of the Sands Types of Magic Magic in General - Take note that all magic spells interact with an energy that exists all around called mana particles. However, mage scholars have argued that these particles aren't exactly just used for magic particles and are bonded more into something beyond. They help explain the natural laws of the world such as gravity, which keeps everything to the ground, and the way temperature changes. When one utilizes these particles there is no extreme effect on the environment as these particles are very abundant. Even a skilled mage would not be able to use up all these particles within a room before tiring themselves out. A scholar her theorized that when one interacts with these particles they interact with the very strands that make up the world itself. To alter the fate of the world with this very ability, since after all, magic is another concept entirely that shapes reality. Listed as Follows: Requirements |-|Pure Mana Manipulation= "This is the beginning of all. The foundation of all magic. The root and the basics. If you can at least understand this then you can unlock the path to greatness, regardless of anything you're aiming for. Accomplish and understand this in a minimum level and at least you'll become a competent one. In order to be able to use magic and whatever complex ability you aim for, this is the one you should understand first." * A normal person is unable to understand the concept of magecraft until they understand how it's formed in the first place. They must understand that mana is everywhere and thus one with the world. By understanding that, they open the gates to allowing their body to influence the mana itself in various ways. In its earliest stage control is minimal and at best it really can be claimed as nothing more than simple influence. It also grants those who become in tune with the world awareness of the levels and quantity of mana around them although it's never really limited in terms of quantity. ** Recommended Understanding *** Flow Sub Categories of Magic Affinity Flow - The ability to influence the mana particles around you and sense them. Raw Mana - Flow, for attacks can use other traits Barrier - Hardening, Connection, Condensation Heat and Flame - Flow, Push for speed, Sensitivity Water - Sensitivity, Dispersion Wind - Flow, push for speed, Reach Rock - Flow, connection, dispersion Electricity - Sensitivity, Connection, dispersion, Flow Plant - Flow, conection, sensitivity, biology Buffs - Sensitivity, flow, connection Curses - Flow, body knowledge, Diseases Healing - Body knowledge, Sensitivity, Diseases |-| |-|Barrier Spell= "If one could rise up shields they can defend themselves from harm. This is not a measly ability that should be overlooked. Fighters, martial artists, swordsmen, adventurers, priestesses, and even the common man can utilize this wonderful ability. You can not only act as a shield for someone but you protect yourself from most danger. This is one of the first magic anyone should know and a magic they should not go against." *'Mechanics' - One must interact with the particles existing around them to solidify them and increasing the bond with each existing particle. The bonds are then tightened and imposed by the force of the mind imprinting itself thus crafting what is known as a barrier. In various ways, one can create a single layer of barriers or even a multitude of those, with the variation stemming from how the user wills their imagination of a shield or a barrier. The hardness against physical and magical attacks aren't always the same and can be quite different. Some barrier crafters are more attuned for defending against physical strikes, others specialize in other elements, some specialize in only magical effects that have no direct form or are pure energy. The variation is extensive and the way it's taught around the world makes it so. The composition and strength all depend on the level of focus and amount of practice one has, how creative the mind is, and how much they understand on how bonds work. The simplicity of how to conjure barriers makes it incredibly popular and easy to master or at least understand. It's not a joke that regular people could at least create barriers or a field of energy around them to help their physicality in hard labor or defenses. It's even enough to save a full grown man from being attacked by a pack of wolves. ** But this is no excuse to go wolf hunting. The more damage a barrier takes, the more energy it requires to reconstruct it. |-|Healing Spells= "The knowledge of healing is an important ability to have for any mage or person. Regardless of the situation, it is vital to have due to its benefits. It can not only save oneself in moments of danger but can also save others." *'Mechanics' - Healing Magic works as any typical healing magic. It interacts with the particles of mana already existing in the surroundings in order to affect the physical body of a person. However, one must have a good understanding of the human body in order to even properly use this. This not only interacts with surrounding particles but also with the ones inside the human body, which can be incredibly different compared to the particles outside. To continue on, one must understand the natural process of how a body heals by itself with no mana or how it fends off diseases, and the condition of wounds and diseases itself to even understand how to initiate the proccess. But that still would at best give only theoretical knowledge. Practical application of this ability is certainly possible. But the sheer sensitivity and focus required for this combined with the already strenuous nature of manipulating mana in this way drive away many. Healing magic is very hard to master and only those who are born with affinities for it can develop far, but even then there's a limit to how much talent can take them. This is a difficult magic to train after all since you are in charge of the life you are handed. ** This is why it's a not unexpected to see healer mages who injure themselves in order to practice their own magic. Please do not panic unless they are lying on the floor. Immediately contact the closest teacher or apprentice immediately to utilize healing magic. *** Seriously, a lot of first year apprentices do this alot. Don't do this. Category:Verses Category:Cob's Pages Category:Science Fantasy Verses Category:Cob's verses